quest_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
The books in the series QUEST have a wide roster of characters. Here you can find out about them all. They are in order of when they were formally introduced Quest: The Lost Dominus Mekhi: Mekhi Samuel is the main character of the story. He's black, has curly black hair, and wears glasses. He is a grade 6 student. He is best friend with Mia and Evan. Early in the series, Mekhi discovers he is an Elementatiua and that he could control the wind/air. Mia: Mia is one of the three main characters and is best friends with Evan and Mekhi. Mia is a girl who is of average height. She has long black hair and is Asian. She has glasses and carries a sketchbook all the time. Mia is a tatuia and has electrical powers. Evan: Evan is one of the three main characters and is best friends with Mia and Mekhi. Evan is a short kid who has stringy black hair. Evan is a Tatuia and can control fire. Jayden: Jayden Ferguson is the main antagonist of this series. At school, he is the biggest bully around but when he's in the land of Elementus he was an evil Exituim Elementatuia and has the ability to cause immense destruction. Marc: Marc is Jayden's, right-hand man. He follows Jayden everywhere and helps him with his devious plans. Sometimes Marc is treated less like Jayden's friend and more like his servant. Though his actions seem malicious he does most things due to his extreme fear of Jayden. William the Wendigo: William is a Wendigo sent by an unknown person to kill Mekhi, Mia, and Evan. Mian ended up slaying him with a knive given to them by Clare. Clare: Clare is one of Mekhi, Mia, and Evan's mentors. She has brown hair and glasses. Curie: Curie introduces Mekhi, Mia, and Evan to the world of Tatuias and teaches them how to use their powers. She is an Asian girl with medium length dark brown hair. Curie is a water Tatuia and can be intimidating at times. She is rarely seen not wearing a hoodie. Anthony: Anthony, an Earth Tatuia, helped teach Mekhi, Mia, and Evan some stronger elemental techniques. He is a bit taller than Evan and was also Asian. He has a great knowledge of all elemental attacks. No matter what type of Tatuia he's training he can help them learn strong techniques at a suitable skill level. Golem: Golem is a living mountain. He is incredibly wise and is known for telling people their destinies. He is usually asleep, though it is thought he is actually contemplating upon the universe. Golem has three eyes but rarely opens his third. Andrew: '''Andrew is an enemy in the QUEST world. He is of average height and had black hair. He is also in charge of his fleet of dragons. '''Alidri (Dragon): Alidri was part of Jayden's fleet of dragons but after being shamed by Andrew she decided to join Evan on his path. She is young yet still fairly large and is covered from head to toe with large, sharp, green scales. She has enormous wings but isn't the most skilled flyer. Since she was the youngest and smallest dragon in the fleet she was often bullied by other dragons due to her size and strength. Ian: Ian is an ice tatuia. He has brown hair, slightly below his shoulders and glasses. Aaron (Caladrius): Aaron is a young adult who is sent by the Dominus to help Evan on his path. He can transform into a Caladrius, a mystical bird with healing powers. Lixue: Lixue is six years old. He has golden brown hair and he lives in Blizzard village along with his family. His parents are Crystal and Zak and he is best friends with Sadie. He also introduced Mia to Juno. Crystal: Crystal is Lixue's mother. Like Lixue she also has golden brown hair. Her eyes are light blue. She lives in the Blizzard Village. Zak: Zak is Lixue's father and Crystal's wife. He has golden brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also has a really big beard. He lives in the Blizzard Village. Sadie: Sadie is Lixue's Best friend. She enjoys playing with Lixue at the Blizzard village playground. Juno: Juno is an Earth Tatuia. He is an Asian boy with black hair. He likes to keep information in his notebook. Kyruga (Yeti): Kyruga is an Elementian Yeti. He lead an attack on the Blizzard village with a pack of Ice goblins. Will: Will is a short Asian kid. He is friends with Dakota. He lives in the middle of the ominous path. He is a Tatuia Dakota: Dakota lives with Will in the middle of the ominous path. She is a Mutaforma werewolf. She can turn into a Husky at any time.